


Please Don't

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oblivious Dean, Pre-Series, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Sam, Wee!chesters, will take suggestion and advice on tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Sam and Dean are alone while John goes on a hunt.  Dean's version of taking care of Sam is not the version Sam likes.





	1. The Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story of something that got into my head and I never wanted it in there. The style is another thing I was working on. Let me know what you think. I would appreciate it, but you are under no obligation.

 

come on sam.

no dean, i don't want to. it hurts.

it's okay sam. it will stop hurting soon.

but you said that last time and it still hurt.

i know, but the more we do it the better it will be.

no, it won't, it will always hurt. why do we have to?

because we are all we got. and i need to.

but dean, it hurts.

stop crying and take off your clothes.

can we do something else?

we tried that sam. you couldn't do it.

but you're not supposed to put it in my mouth.

yes i am, that is why they are made that way. now shut up and bend over.

dean don't hurt me.

i'll try sam. i'll try.

wait, i'm not ready.

yes, you are sam. shut up.

no, dean please.

shut up.

ow! stop! dean!

sam, hold still! right there.

please stop.

that's good sam. yes.

dean no...

yes... sam...

ow, dean... please... hurts...

almost.

please finish.

sam, yes, so good...

get off me.

okay, fine. what's your hurry?

ow, don't touch me. it hurt worse than last time.

you should not have moved. you just need to relax.

dean, please don't do it again.

sam, you know i need you.

please dean don't hurt me again.

\--------------------------


	2. Please Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words were the first chapter, this contains the actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same as the first chapter but with all the other stuff that makes a story come alive in your head.

 

Sam stood in the motel room wondering where to do his homework since his brother had decided to use the only table as a place to clean the extra weapons that their dad left for them. It was late and Sam was tired but he had to finish his assignments. Movement caught his eye and caused him to tense up.

  
"I'll finish this tomorrow. Come on, Sam," said Dean stripping off his t-shirt and walking to the bed.

  
"No Dean, I don't want to. It hurts," Sam complained hugging his book bag to his chest. ' _every night, i wish dad was back._ ' He blinked his eyes rapidly to stop the tears from forming.

  
"It's okay Sam. It will stop hurting soon," Dean replied as he kicked off his shoes and grabbed the book bag.

  
"But you said that last time and it still hurt," Sam's voice started to waiver and the tears pooled in his eyes. He let his brother take the book bag from his slack fingers.

  
"I know, but we only just started," Dean's voice was soft and placating. He dropped the book bag to the floor behind him.

"The more we do it the better it will be." Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder to guide him to their bed.

  
"No Dean, it won't, it will always hurt. Why do we have to?" whined Sam stumbling over his feet. He wanted to please his brother but this he did not like.

  
"Because we are all we got. And I need you," Dean eyes were lustful and wanting. He caressed Sam's face needing him to accept this.

  
"But Dean, it hurts," Sam was crying now, trembling, wanting his brother to stop touching him. _'it's not right._ '

  
"Stop crying and take off your clothes," Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder roughly then started to unfasten his jeans.

  
"Can we do something else?" Sam was grasping at straws, desperately wanting this to stop. He pulled off his button down followed by his t-shirt.

  
"We tried that Sam. You couldn't do it," Dean's words were harsh and condescending.

  
"But you're not supposed to put it in my mouth," Sam said, that had disgusted him. He was trying to delay the inevitable. He slowly pulled off his jeans and underwear then wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands.

  
"Yes, I am, that is why it is made that way. Now shut up and bend over," ordered Dean turning his younger brother around, he was nearly panting with excitement.

  
"Dean, don't hurt me," Sam whispered through his fear, he placed his hands on the bed for better balance.

  
"I'll try Sammy. I'll try," Dean whispered back, he was so hard it was almost painful. Before he started he reached down to get the lube he bought earlier that day. Dean applied it liberally then lined himself up holding Sam's hips in a firm grip.

  
"Wait, I'm not ready," Sam begged, he needed more time to relax. The anticipation of what was about to happen caused him to tense up and try to move away.

  
"Yes, you are Sam. Shut up," Dean growled to his younger brother pulling him back into position.

  
"No, Dean please," Sam's entreaty was weak, his tears blurred his vision and clogged his voice.

  
"Shut up," Dean squeezed his brother's hips so hard the he was bound to leave hand print bruises. When he had lined up again he thrust in.

  
"Ow! Stop! Dean!" Sam nearly screamed out in agony, barely holding back the volume. Dean moved too fast.

  
"Sam, hold still! Right there," Dean commanded, roughly scratching Sam in an effort to get him to assume the proper angle for him to get the most penetration. He worked in and out, gaining that rhythm he needed for his pleasure.

  
"Please stop," Sam begged in a small voice between stifled screams of pain and whimpers of humiliation.

  
"That's good Sam. Yes," Dean was not listening, he was into the activity, enjoying every thrust and each pullout. ' _such a sweet ass. nice and tight, mine._ '

  
"Dean, no..." Sam's pleas were getting weaker. He knew Dean was not listening, only in this for himself.

  
"Yes... Sam..." panted Dean, he was starting to move faster, harder, deeper.

  
"Ow, Dean... please... hurts..." Sam complained attempting to pull away. It was almost too much.

  
"Almost," Dean huffed out, he was on the verge. _'feels so good._ '

  
"Please finish," Sam begged once more. He could feel the blood sliding down his legs. He stifled yet another scream when his older brother came.

  
"Sam, yes, so good..." Dean kissed Sam's back resting his weight on his younger brother. He was spent and exhausted but utterly satisfied. He kissed Sam again.

  
"Get off me," Sam said angrily attempting to shove his brother off his back. He was hurt, violated, and wanted to be far away from Dean.

  
"Okay, fine. What's your hurry?" Dean was genuinely perplexed at his brother's tone. He stood and pulled out of Sam then sat down on the bed. He reached over to help Sam sit.

  
"Ouch, don't touch me, Dean. It hurt worse than last time," Sam's voice broke with the pain. He backhanded the tears from his eyes and started toward the bathroom.

  
"You should not have moved. You just need to relax, Sam," Dean's voice as accusatory, but he relented at the look in his brother's eyes. He could see hurt and betrayal, he could also see the blood. _'Shit, not again.'_ He moved to help Sam.

  
"Dean, please don't do it again," Sam held up his hand to stop his brother as he leaned against the door frame for stability. His eyes were pleading, filling with tears again, Dean helping would only add to his humiliation.

  
"Sam, you know I need you," Dean ignored his brother's gesture and took Sam in his arms. He helped him into the bathroom and started to clean him up and treat the wounds. Dean helped Sam onto their bed and held him close rocking him gently and stroking his long hair.

  
"Please Dean, don't hurt me again," Sam's voice was weak, he did not know what else to say. Leaning against his brother's chest, he wept. Sam loved Dean and would do anything for him. But what could he do to get his brother to stop raping him?

\-----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the style I am trying. It is supposed to give a bit of mystery in the first chapter with clarification in the second. Tell me what you think or not, your choice. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was an experiment. This was my first foray into this type of story and I was squeamish. 
> 
> The second expands on it.
> 
> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
